


Milt Likes Ferris Wheels

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: Milt Likes....... [7]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt's never been on a Ferris Wheel, Russ really has something important to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milt Likes Ferris Wheels

Milt likes ferris wheels; He never knew that he liked them. There were not too many trips to the state fair in the Chamberlain household. His parents were all about educational trips after all. Milt had often heard the children at school talking off them, he’d wondered about them but then he grew up and he’d forgotten all about Ferris Wheels.

Milt had been in college when he’d come across a ferris wheel again. The campus was hosting some kind of fun fair. It was probably to benefit some sorority or fraternity on campus. To be honest, Milt didn’t really care for Greek life. He’d volunteered to work the fun fair; he really needed the pocket money to pay for a small repair to his Chevy Cavalier.

They’d had a productive day at work and they’d all called it a night early to enjoy the Fourth of July. Milt was hoping he and Russ could have a quiet night in and just relax, but Russ apparently had other plans because he was told get dressed so they could go out. Milt changed into his grey chinos and his black t-shirt, while Russ came out in jeans and a button down Western style plaid shirt rolled to his elbows. Milt thought he looked really good.

They drove all the way to Detroit, Milt still marvelled at how Russ did these kinds of drives without a GPS. They pulled into a makeshift grass parking lot and got out of the car. Milt noticed they were at the Michigan State Fair. He grabbed Russ’ hand as they strolled for the ticket booth where Russ just bought two unlimited ride wristbands.

Milt was having an amazing time; they’d been on several rides. Milt really loved the childlike glee on his boyfriend’s face when they went any ride that twisted and turned upside down. Russ had won him an inflatable hammer playing the milk cans. They’d shared a funnel cake and a plate of fries and they even checked out the petty zoo. A baby piglet decided Russ was his favourite person in the world and Milt made sure to capture the moment came nose-to-nose with Milt and squealed. It was priceless.

They were walking around, Russ finishing his glass of beer from the beer garden. Milt wasn’t really to sure what the beer garden’s appeal was, but Russ apparently was some kind of Beer Connoisseur. Russ grabbed him by the hand and lead him to the ferris wheel and Milt’s face practically split apart. He’d finally get to go on his first ferris wheel ride. Russ chuckled at his barely contained excitement.

Milt was look at all the lights from the Midway Rides, The stars in the sky and he just loved it.

“ Milt” Russ called his name,   
Milt turned his head and all he could say was  
“ Russ” as he saw the simple white gold rings with the lone inlaid diamond. It was on a chain, which Russ had looped through his wristwatch.  
“ Will you merry me Milton Chamberlain?” 

Milt grabbed Russ’ head, hands on both sides and pulled him into the fiercest, yet somehow the most delicate kiss they’d ever had.

“ That a yes?” Russ asked

“ Yes Russell, Yes it is.” Milt answered.

When the ferris wheel came to a stop, They headed home. Russ was driving the escalade more and more these days. Milt didn’t mind, he could finally look at his engagement ring. It was still on its chain and he finally found the engraving.

‘ Property of Russell Agnew’ Milt snorted. It was the most unromantic thing ever, and Milt loved it because it was just so Russ.

“ I love you Russ.” Milt said finger running over the engraving.   
“ Love you too”

Milt likes Ferris Wheels, the first one he’d ever been on was the day his fiancés proposed. Milt would always like Ferris Wheels.


End file.
